


Finding home

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're serious?"<br/>"Damned serious."<br/>"Then yes, I'd love to live with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding home

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
YES

\---

"Sam, I don't know about this."  
"It's good that I do, then."  
"Look, it's a nice idea. I appreciate it. But really, do you want this."  
"Yes, I want this. I've thought about it a lot. I've talked to Dean. I've talked to Cas. Both of them have said you're welcome- yes, Dean said that."  
"You're serious?"  
"Damned serious."  
"Then yes, I'd love to live with you full-time."  
"Perfect," Sam smiled. 

\---

It took a couple of weeks for Gabriel to settle into the bunker. Sometimes he missed his own space, sometimes Sam felt like he could live without Gabriel's 'jokes'. It took Dean a while to get used to having a dog about the place, and when the nervous Jack Russell, unsure of his surroundings, wasn't let out in time, it didn't help things.  
But eventually, they settled into a harmony.   
Gabriel could pinpoint the moment that he realised how happy he was here.  
It was nothing special- Dean was cooking and he was making pudding. They were out of a couple of things, so Sam went out on a supply run.  
20 minutes later, Gabriel's phone rang.   
"Hey, hot stuff," he greeted Sam, grinned at Dean's groan of disgust in the background.  
"Hey. They're all out of Dean's favourite beer, so can you ask what's second best for him?"  
Gabriel handed the phone over to Dean for a moment whilst he and his brother talked.  
"That everything?" He asked when he was given back his mobile.  
"Not quite. Was it white sugar or brown that we were out of? You did need both for the cake, right?"  
"Yep. It was white we need more of."  
"Thanks, babe."  
"No worries, sexy," he replied, smiling at Dean's protests in the background at his repeated use of pet names that he knew Dean didn't want to hear his brother called.   
"Don't drive him too crazy," Sam warned, laughing down the phone.  
"I'll try not to, gorgeous. Don't be too long getting home."


End file.
